


25

by ShinMeiko



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMeiko/pseuds/ShinMeiko
Kudos: 10
Collections: Interactive chapter





	25

I try to shake it off. I won’t make Blue appear by stressing about it. Instead, I should focus on my friends. The ones I know well and the ones I want to get to know better.

It’s nice. I knew that I didn’t know much about Bram and Garrett, especially Bram who is always so quiet, but I never really thought about doing anything about it before. So I’m glad I asked them to stay with us.

Garrett is as goofy as always, but I can tell that he is more caring than I expected. He notices more about people too, even me. He makes one or two comments about things I didn’t expect him to know about me. It’s flattering, somehow.

And Bram… Bram is really quiet. He always is. But he speaks a bit more than he does when we are having lunch. And I was right. He is funny. Not in a goofy way like Garrett, in a smart way. In an almost Blue way. Yes. Bram does sound a little like Blue.

It’s a shame that Bram and Garrett are almost exclusively friends, because I think that Bram and Blue would get along really well, and I could be scanning Bram’s list of friends right now to try to find Blue. Not that this is fair on Bram, I shouldn’t be thinking about someone else as I am talking to him.

Not that we are having the most exciting conversation, just plain comments on the book we are studying in English. I am almost surprised when Bram says that he is not a fan. I am completely surprised, however, when he says: “Great job today. The play was great.”

“You came back?” We played in front of all the juniors already and I didn’t expect anyone to come back to it. My sister didn’t. My friends didn’t. And it was a good high school play, but it was just a high school play.

Before I can ask him to develop, though, Abby drags us to the Ghost Train. Leah rolls her eyes and says that we’re not eight anymore, but I know she secretly loves it. Nick too, but that just because he can hold Abby’s hand if she’s afraid.

I was wrong before. Bram and Garrett are an excellent distraction and I have been having so much fun. Sure, I am probably not the easiest to find, but I can’t just stand there and wait for Blue. If he’s here, we’ll either meet or he will email me later. If he came, it means he is ready for us to take the next step. And I want to trust that we will find our way to each other this time. In the meantime, I am enjoying my friends.

Especially Bram. I don’t know… we just get on very well. I don’t know how I could have had lunch with him every day for so long without ever talking to him.

Then again, it might be for the best. I know I could develop a crush on him, and that’s the last thing my relationship with Blue needs right now.

Time literally flies and, before I really realize it, without having heard anything from Blue, it’s time to get home.

[Take Garrett and Bram home.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595520)

[Exchange phone numbers.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595487)


End file.
